


Wildest dreams

by Taolee



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bartender Dean, Confessions, Dirty Talk, Español | Spanish, Hair-pulling, Love Confessions, M/M, Priest Castiel, Slavery, Vouyerism
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2016-02-22
Packaged: 2018-05-20 18:53:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 14,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6021124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taolee/pseuds/Taolee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kinks:<br/>01— Dirty talk. <br/>08— Confesiones guarras. <br/>12— Hair pulling. <br/>19— Vouyerism. <br/>46— Confesiones de amor.<br/>Temas:<br/>03— Bartender: y toda su amplia gama, ya sea camarero en un pub, en un restaurante, en un club, etc <br/>11— Priest: y tooooda su amplia gama. <br/>18— Slave: Aquí entra todo lo que lleve estar preso, atado, secuestrado, etc.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

 

**WILDEST DREAMS**

 

 

 

Dean llegó a su puesto de trabajo detrás de la barra de un bar antes de lo habitual. Sólo llevaba una semana allí, y le gustaba lo que hacía. Se acababa de mudar a California. Su hermano Sammy le había dicho que iba a casarse y quería que fuera su padrino, así que allá fue él. Dejó su trabajo de turno, se lió la manta a la cabeza y se mudó provisionalmente con su hermano. Cuando pasara ese mes de locos de la boda volvería a coger su mochila, su impala, y carretera. Llevaba años viajando de un lado para otro, conociendo gente nueva, aceptando trabajos basura y viviendo experiencias asombrosas.

El bar estaba a las afueras de la ciudad. Era una sitio tranquilo, algo más grande de lo que estaba acostumbrado, pero no tenía mala pinta. Al menos ese bar molaba y la música rock de los ochenta era una obligación todas las noches. Así que no pudo decir que no.

En cuanto llegó se puso a descargar cajas de bebidas y poniéndolas en su lugar. Ellen, la dueña de aquel sitio, se había roto un brazo y no podía hacer ese trabajo ella sola, así que le agradeció enormemente a Dean su ayuda.

Esa noche, a mitad de semana, parecía tranquila y sosegada. Los mismos clientes de todas las noches jugaban un rato al billar, se tomaban un par de cervezas, y para casa. Las noches que había partido había más ambiente, pero ahora estaban fuera de temporada y todo estaba muy parado, él sin embargo, estuvo toda la noche haciendo cosas. Cuando bajó un poco el ritmo, ya avanzada la madrugada, se dio cuenta de que en el barra seguía el mismo tío que ya estaba allí cuando él llegó. Tenía su vaso vacío y en todo el rato que él llevaba ahí no le había pedido nada de beber.

Eso era algo muy común; la gente solía ir a la barra de los bares a contar sus problemas. No era la primera vez que trabajaba de camarero y sabía de sobra que la gente solía desahogarse de esa manera.

Miró el reloj, vio que sólo quedaban un par de horas para cerrar, así que cogió una botella de whisky, dos vasos de chupitos y se acercó a él.

— Dicen que no es bueno beber solo —llenó ambos vasos y le acercó uno—. ¿Me acompañas?

El hombre levantó la cabeza y lo miró. Sin decir nada, asintió y agarró el vaso.

— Brinda por algo —su voz era ronca y muy varonil.

Dean puso cara de estar pensando. Luego levantó el vaso y lo agitó levemente en el aire.

— Por las tartas de manzana —comenzó—. Pero sólo por las que tienen un relleno jugoso y potente. Para que dominen alguna vez el mundo.

El desconocido sonrió y brindó por él.

— Al fin te veo sonreír —Dean llenó de nuevo los vasos—. Pensé que no tenías dientes o algo así y por eso te habías quedado mirando fijamente la barra. Aunque hoy la he limpiado yo y entiendo que te hayas quedado obnubilado por el brillo que le he dejado.

— Tienes el don de hacer reír. Eso es algo muy bueno.

Dean se puso levemente colorado.

— Mi hermano seguramente no opinaría lo mismo, pero te agradezco el cumplido —estiró el brazo hasta dejar la mano frente a él—. Por cierto, me llamo Dean.

— Castiel —aceptó la mano y se la estrechó.

Dean no pudo evitar mirar esos dedos largos y elegantes.

— Ahora es tu turno —levantó el brazo con el vaso en la mano—. ¿Por qué brindamos?

Castiel se lo pensó unos segundos antes de unirse a él.

— Por la motivación, para que todo el mundo pueda agarrarse a ella cuando se pierdan en el camino.

Dean levantó una ceja porque no entendía nada, pero aceptó el brindis, agitó la mano y se bebió de un trago el whisky.

— ¿Qué haces por aquí solo un miércoles por la noche? —se apoyó delante de él al otro lado de la barra apoyando los codos sobre la brillante superficie—. Deduzco que tu brindis tiene algo que ver con que estés aquí esta noche.

Castiel pareció dudar unos segundos antes de hablar. Suspiró y asintió.

— ¿Nunca te has sentido perdido en la vida? —levantó la cabeza y lo miró. Sus pupilas azules se clavaron las pupilas verdes de Dean—. ¿Nunca te has levantado por la mañana y te has preguntado por qué?

Dean asintió, comprendiendo al instante al desconocido.

— Sí. Yo soy de los que se aburren rápido del mismo trabajo y voy cambiando cuando el cuerpo me lo pide. Voy viajando de un lado a otro, supongo que intentando responderme lo mismo que tú.

— Y tú, ¿qué es lo que estás buscando, Dean?

Dean lo miró sin responder porque no sabía qué decirle. Castiel siguió hablando por él.

— Normalmente la gente viaja porque busca algo con anhelo, pero la mayoría lo que necesitan es encontrarse a sí mismos. Buscan fuera lo que llevan dentro, pero no lo saben.

— Es posible. ¿Y eso es lo que te pasa a ti?

Castiel le indicó con el dedo que le pusiera otra copa. Mientras Dean lo hacía, comenzó a contarle parte de su historia.

— Llevo toda la vida haciendo lo mismo, ¿sabes? Te levantas, haces lo único que sabes hacer, llega la noche, te acuestas, te pones a pensar en las cosas que han pasado durante el día y llegas a una conclusión —hizo una pequeña pausa para coger su vaso—. ¿Realmente merece todo la pena?

Dean no sabía qué responderle, así que se quedó mirando su vaso, haciéndose él también esa pregunta.

— Oyes las miserias de la gente, ves las noticias, lo mal que va el mundo, gente que sufre, que muere, animales que agonizan... y ¿para qué? —lo volvió a mirar a los ojos—. ¿Para qué?

— Por el mundo —Dean levantó su brazo para brindar—. Para que si peta, porque acabará petando, me pille al menos después de haberme comido un buen trozo de tarta de manzana y haber echado un buen polvo.

Castiel no dijo nada, sonrojándose un poco. Se limitó a levantar el brazo y a seguir el brindis. El alcohol ya había comenzado a quemarle la garganta y a soltarle la lengua.

— ¿Esas son tus aspiraciones en la vida? —miró el vaso vacío en su mano—. ¿Comer y fornicar?

— Mayormente sí, aunque no siempre en ese orden —se rió haciendo reír también a Castiel—. Hace tanto tiempo que no pillo a ningún tío que creo que soy virgen de nuevo.

— ¿Te gustan los hombres? —Castiel parecía más sorprendido que otra cosa.

— Sí. ¿Y a ti? —la pregunta era real, porque ese desconocido no estaba nada mal.

— Llevo tanto tiempo centrándome sólo en una cosa en mi vida, que había olvidado por completo algo así.

— Ya, bueno... algunos trabajos son muy absorbentes —Dean se incorporó de la barra viendo la hora que era. Tenía que ponerse a recoger ya o se le haría tarde—. Es una pena, porque si jugásemos en la misma liga... yo estaría interesado.

Se lo podía haber dicho más alto, pero no más claro. Castiel lo entendió y no pudo evitar ponerse colorado. Se levantó del taburete y se hurgó en el bolsillo trasero para sacar un par de billetes y pagar con ellos. Dean lo detuvo.

— Invita la casa —le guiñó un ojo—. Espero que encuentres tu camino, Castiel.

— Y tú el tuyo, Dean —le estrechó la mano y salió del local desapareciendo en medio de la noche.

 

 

 

Dean recogió todo un poco antes de lo previsto. El local llevaba media hora sin clientes, así que era absurdo esperar a que dieran en punto para cerrar. Lo recogió todo, apagó las luces y sacó una bolsa enorme de basura para tirar en el contenedor de basura.

Salió por la puerta del callejón para tirar la bolsa desde ahí. Se deshizo de ella y, apenas hubo andado dos pasos, cuando una voz sonó tras él.

— Dean. ¿Sigue disponible tu propuesta de hace un rato?

Dean se volvió al oír la voz. Allí estaba Castiel, frente a la pared de los contenedores, pegado a al muro entre las sombras, alejado de las farolas.

— Sí —respondió seguro de sí mismo. Decidido, caminó hacia él, le agarró por las solapas de la gabardina que llevaba puesto, y lo atrajo hacia él para besarle.

Hacía mucho que Castiel no besaba a nadie. De hecho no recordaba que lo hubiera hecho en la vida. Ese Dean sabía besar demasiado bien y él necesitaba tanto, tanto, dejarse llevar sin cuestionarse nada de nada...

— Tienes unos labios hechos para el pecado —le susurró cuando Dean se alejó unos segundos para poder respirar.

— Pecado es mi segundo nombre —respondió besándole de nuevo.

Castiel gimió, siendo consciente de que era el alcohol lo que le hacía ser tan osado.

— No podía ser de otra manera, Dean —susurró sobre sus labios—. Si alguna vez existiera algún demonio capaz de hacerme pecar y arrastrarme de cabeza al infierno, sin duda ese serías tú.

Dean esbozó una sonrisa lobuna, sintiéndose halagado por sus palabras.

— Sin duda alguna, si existiera un ángel al que arrastrar conmigo a la perdición más absoluta, ese serías tú, Cas —abrevió su nombre descubriendo lo bien que sonaba entre sus labios—. Quiero hacerte pecar.

Castiel quiso preguntarle que cómo lo haría, pero lo descubrió inmediatamente cuando sintió la mano de ese hombre sobre su bragueta. Sin poderlo evitar se puso en tensión. No era algo a lo que estuviera acostumbrado. Dean se dio cuenta de que se había puesto tenso en un instante.

— ¿Te ocurre algo?

— No... no estoy acostumbrado a que me toquen ahí.

— ¿No? —apretó más la mano haciendo que la polla de Cas se pusiera más dura—. ¿Cuánto tiempo hace que no te hacen una buena mamada?

Castiel parpadeó confundido varias veces seguidas mientras negaba con la cabeza.

— Nunca.

— ¿En serio? —la voz de Dean fue un punto más alta de lo normal.

— He estado demasiado ocupado.

Dean ronroneó en su oído mientras seguía masajeándole las pelotas.

— ¿Quieres que te la chupe? Te prometo que no lo olvidarás en la vida.

Castiel echó la cabeza hacia atrás para mirar hacia arriba, como si las estrellas que se habían congregado esa noche en el cielo lo mirasen a su vez. Necesitaba olvidar, ser feliz por primera vez en muchísimo tiempo, hacer lo que él quería y no lo que debía. Sin pensar en nada más dijo que sí.

Dean no perdió el tiempo, se puso de rodillas frente a él y levantó la cabeza para mirarle. Sus manos mientras tanto iban desabrochándole la austera ropa. No quería perderse ni una sola expresión de su cara cuando se lo metiera en la boca por primera vez.

Un pene brillante por la humedad apareció ante sus ojos cuando apartó el elástico de los calzoncillos. Lo agarró encerrándolo en la palma de la mano y volvió a levantar la mirada para fijarse en su cara. Así, con los ojos clavados en los suyos, separó los labios para acoger la erección de ese hombre.

Castiel contuvo la respiración, con todo el cuerpo en tensión, asintió a eso que le estaba haciendo Dean con la lengua. Veía cómo su pene desaparecía en la boca de ese hombre, haciendo cada vez más fricción entre sus labios.

— Dean... Dean —no podía apartar los ojos de él. Inconscientemente comenzó a adelantar las caderas, saliéndole al encuentro—. Por favor.

No sabía qué le suplicaba o qué le pedía, aunque podía imaginárselo. Aunque no tuviera experiencia, no era ajeno a todo. Aunque si era sincero consigo mismo, jamás se había imaginado que eso fuera así de placentero. Ahora entendía por qué había gente que pecaba de lo mismo una y otra vez. Entonces todo se volvió confuso, como si un huracán hubiera estallado dentro de él de forma imprevista y lo hubiera arrastrado con él hasta perder completamente el norte.

Los labios de Dean comenzaron a mancharse de semen, pero él no se apartó, sino todo lo contrario; lo acomodó bien en su boca y siguió con lo que había estado haciendo mientras con una mano le acariciaba los testículos. El sabor agridulce de ese hombre le encendió todos los sentidos, provocando que casi se corriera en los pantalones.

Castiel había comenzado a gemir mientras se corría. Tenía los puños apretados a ambos lados del cuerpo, intentando canalizar toda esa energía que de pronto nacía de él. Varios segundos más tarde todo pasó, dejándole desgastado y saciado, respirando a duras penas mientras veía cómo Dean se ponía de pie delante de él. Para su sorpresa lo besó, saboreando así su propio semen en el proceso. ¿Eso era algo normal? Le dio igual porque le gustó. Era algo erótico, íntimo, y placentero.

—¿Bien? —los labios de Dean estaba algo más hinchados y brillantes de lo normal, confiriéndole un aspecto embriagador.

Castiel no supo si era por el alcohol que aún quedaba en sus venas, la noche estrellada, o simplemente Dean, pero quería seguir con eso. No podía acabarse tan pronto. Lo apoyó contra la pared y ahora fue su turno de arrodillarse ante él mientras comenzaba a abrirle el cinturón.

— Cas... No tienes que hacerlo, de verdad.

— Quiero hacerlo, Dean —levantó la cabeza para mirarle—. Por favor.

— Me imagino que esto es algo que tampoco has hecho nunca, ¿no?

Castiel negó con la cabeza sin pararse a contestarle mejor. Se mordía el labio inferior, expectante por abrirse paso entre toda la ropa. Cuando al fin tuvo el pene de Dean frente a sus ojos, fue una sensación extraña e increíblemente placentera. Jamás había visto a un hombre desnudo, mucho menos tan cerca, y muchísimo menos en esas circunstancias, pero no se asustó. Sin perder tiempo abrió los labios y lo deslizó por la boca todo lo que pudo.

Tuvo que admitir que el sabor era algo extraño, mezcla de dulce con salado, pero le gustó. Luego comenzó a imitar lo que había hecho Dean.

Debía de estar acertando porque Dean comenzó a gemir, dejando escapar gruñidos desde el fondo de la garganta.

— Joder, Cas, qué bien la comes —jadeó entre labios. Avanzó una mano para enredar los dedos entre los cabellos despeinados de Castiel y tiró suavemente pero sin llegar a presionarle.

El hombre se dio cuenta. Le gustó esa sensación de sentir que Dean tenía algún tipo de poder sobre él. Le buscó la otra mano y la puso sobre la cabeza.

No había que ser un lince para que Dean se diera cuenta de lo que Cas quería, así que decidió complacerle; entrecerró los dedos de las manos entre sus cabellos y tiró de él mientras avanzaba las caderas un poco. Las primeras embestidas lo hizo despacio, tanteando el terreno para ver hasta donde podía llegar, pero cuando sintió que Castiel le pedía más, ahora fue su turno de perder el norte del todo.

Lo agarró con más fuerza y comenzó a follarle la boca como si no existiera nada más en la vida. Salía y entraba de sus labios, enterrándose bien en su garganta taponándole por entero.

Hubiera seguido así toda la noche, pero su cuerpo ya no pudo soportarlo más y decidió acabar la fiesta por él. Comenzó a correrse mientras gruñía en voz alta sin importarle si podían oírle.

 

El orgasmo abandonó su cuerpo con lentitud, dejándole apoyado sobre la pared y respirando con dificultad. Castiel se levantó y se puso de pie ante él. Se agarraba el pene con una mano y entre los dedos, goteaba un pequeño líquido transparente.

Dean no tuvo fuerzas para decir nada, simplemente sonrió sabiendo que Cas se había corrido otra vez. Lo besó, intercambiado ahora su sabor y poco a poco las respiraciones de ambos volvieron a la normalidad.

Se arreglaron la ropa y se limpiaron en el delantal de trabajo que Dean llevaba doblado en el bolsillo trasero del pantalón. Intercambiaron un par de besos más, ésta vez sin prisas, apoyados en la pared, arropados por ese manto de estrellas.

— ¿Te acerco a tu casa? —el ofrecimiento era real y sin segundas intenciones. Era muy tarde y no quería que se fuera solo por esas desiertas calles.

— Vivo cerca, tranquilo —Castiel le sonrió. Su expresión ahora era distinta a la del comienzo de la noche. Se le notaba relajado, tranquilo, y con una sonrisa en el rostro. No era para menos, desde luego.

— ¿Seguro?

— Sí, te lo prometo —lo tranquilizó—. Gracias por todo, Dean.

Dean frunció el ceño porque eso no le gustaba.

— No me estarás dando las gracias por la mamada, ¿no? Porque no lo he hecho como un favor sino porque quería hacerlo.

Castiel asintió.

— Yo también quería hacerlo —lo tranquilizó—. Te daba las gracias por ser tú.

Dean no lo entendió, pero no le dio tiempo a pedirle que se explicara porque Castiel lo volvió a besar sobre los labios y desapareció doblando la esquina del callejón. Él se quedó allí varios minutos más, preguntándose por qué le había dado las gracias por ser él.

El callejón aún olía a sexo y en su cerebro resonaba los jadeos de Castiel unidos a sus propios gemidos. Podía parecer un encuentro cualquiera, pero para él había sido algo más, porque no solía ir chupándosela a desconocidos todas las noches ni mucho menos. Lo había hecho porque desde el primer segundo en que había visto a Cas sentado en la barra, se sintió irremediablemente atraído hacia él, como una polilla a la luz, como si no existiera nadie más en el mundo.

Agitó la cabeza y caminó hacia su coche. ¿Volvería a ver de nuevo a Castiel?

 

 

 

Durante toda esa semana no hubo rastro de él. Dean llegaba antes de tiempo para ayudar a Ellen y salía más tarde de lo previsto dejándole muchas cosas preparadas a la pobre mujer para cuando abriera el bar al día siguiente. Castiel no había vuelto a aparecer por allí. Porque estaba completamente seguro de que no lo había soñado, sino habría comenzado a dudar de su cordura. Debía de haberle dado su número de teléfono aunque el hombre sabía que trabajaba ahí. Si hubiera querido verle, se habría pasado de nuevo para buscarle, ¿no? Eso le hizo estar de un humor lúgubre y sin sentido. Debía de admitir que Castiel había sido un tío en el camino, nada más. Empeñarse en que fuera algo más no tenía sentido, pero él se negaba a dejarlo ir y olvidarlo en el pasado porque sencillamente no podía. Definitivamente se había vuelto loco, pero quería formar parte de su vida, de la vida de ese hombre que parecía tener un trabajo tan absorbente que no había tenido tiempo en toda su existencia de pararse a que se la chupara nadie. Alguien tan inocente con una respuesta tan deshinibida no era algo que uno se encontrara todos los días. Si volvía a encontrarse con él no iba a volver a dejarlo escapar tan fácilmente.

La noche estaba siendo muy aburrida. No había nadie y él se puso a charlar con su hermano por whatsapp. Al día siguiente habían quedado en la iglesia con Jessica, la prometida de Sam, para conocer al cura que los iba a casar. Si quería ser el padrino de la boda debía de asistir a unas pequeñas clases impartidas allí mismo, y cuanto antes terminara con eso, mejor, porque la boda sería dentro de un mes e iban a estar todos muy ocupados las semanas previas con los preparativos.

 

 

 

Le gustaba Jessica. Era una chica inteligente, divertida y segura de sí misma. No podía pedir nada mejor para Sam. Veía a su hermano tan enamorado y estaba tan feliz por él, que no podía ocultar esa sonrisa idiota que se le ponía en la cara cada vez que lo veía.

— Habéis sido puntuales —Jessica le dio dos besos a Dean al llegar y luego un beso largo y profundo a su novio.

— Heyyyy chicos controlaos, que estamos en la casa del todopoderoso —se dio la vuelta al sentir que se abrían las puerta de la iglesia—. ¿Qué pensaría Dios nuestro Señor si os ve daros el lote de esa manera? —giró la cabeza para encontrarse con esos ojos azules que conocía tan bien. No pudo evitar quedarse mirando como si estuviera viendo a un fantasma. Por suerte para él y para Castiel, ni Jessica ni Sam notaron nada raro.

— Padre Novak —la chica caminó hacia él y le dio dos besos—. Muchísimas gracias por atendernos a esta hora. Sé que no suele ser la hora normal de las reuniones para las bodas, pero no he conseguido que me cambiaran el horario en el trabajo.

— No te preocupes, Jessica —se giró para saludar a su novio—. Sam. Me alegro de volver a verte.

— Igualmente, padre —Sam palmeó la espalda de su hermano para presentarle—. Quiero presentarle a mi hermano, Dean. Ha venido a pasar una temporada con nosotros para ayudarnos con la boda.

— Dean será el padrino —Jessica estaba pletórica—. Ya le hemos advertido que cuando dé las clases con usted, se porte bien.

El color de las mejillas del padre Novak estaban algo más pálidas de lo normal.

— Es un placer conocerle, Dean —apenas le miró a la cara, pasando rápidamente a Jessica de nuevo—. Estoy seguro de que se portará bien.

— Hoy es la primera clase sólo con el padrino, ¿no? —Sam caminó junto a ellos de camino a la sacristía—. Tengo una reunión importante en treinta minutos y no puedo llegar tarde.

— Sí —fue todo lo que Castiel fue capaz de decir.

— Hoy venimos a presentarle al padrino y a traerle los papeles que nos pidió —Jessica le tendió la carpeta que llevaba en la mano—. Nos falta la partida de nacimiento de Sam, que nos la tienen que mandar desde Lawrence.

— Sin problema, hay tiempo —los tranquilizó.

— Estupendo —Jessica agarró la manga del traje de Sam—. Podemos irnos entonces. Nos vemos en la próxima reunión, padre Novak.

Castiel asintió, viendo cómo desaparecía la pareja por la puerta de la iglesia dejándole a solas con Dean.

Dean se quedó a solas en la sacristía con Castiel, o con el padre Novak, porque no sabía cómo llamarle. Aunque se hubiera puesto a imaginar, jamás habría acertado pensando que los problemas de ese hombre en la barra del bar eran de esa índole.

— Toma asiento, Dean —le indicó con la mano señalando una silla que había al lado de una mesa. Él también se sentó pero al otro lado, como si quisiera guardar distancia.

— Gracias —agarró los papeles que Castiel le tendía junto a un bolígrafo y miró el cuestionario—. ¿Tengo que rellenar todo esto?

— Es un cuestionario estándar. Lo rellenan todos.

Dean levantó una ceja. Él iba a ser un simple padrino, no entendía por qué tenía que responder a nada, pero cerró la boca porque no quería poner en un compromiso a su hermano.

— Si lo prefieres yo te voy haciendo las preguntas y las voy anotando. Suele ser más fácil si lo enfocamos como una charla entre amigos.

Dean lo miró. ¿Eran amigos? ¿En qué categoría entraban los desconocidos que te chupan la polla hasta dejarte sin sentido?

— Sam ha comentado que estás de paso, ¿no? —Castiel comenzó a hacerle preguntas ajeno a los pensamientos de Dean—. ¿Siempre habías querido llevar este tipo de vida?

— Nunca me lo había planteado. Vivo según vayan viniendo las cosas.

— Bien —leyó la siguiente pregunta—. ¿Qué representa Sam para ti? Aparte de ser tu hermano, claro.

— Todo —estaba un poco agresivo respondiendo porque odiaba tener que hablar de sí mismo—. Nuestros padres murieron muy jóvenes y yo me tuve que hacer cargo de él. Ver en lo que se ha convertido me llena de orgullo porque he trabajado muy duro por él.

Castiel lo miraba asintiendo con la cabeza.

— Es muy loable y admirable hacer lo que tú has hecho, Dean. Dice mucho de ti.

Dean no supo qué responder a eso, así que Castiel siguió preguntando.

— ¿Cuáles son tus aficiones?

— Bueno, tú ya sabes cuál es una de ellas.

El padre Novak se puso colorado, como si hubiera comido un burrito extra picante. Tosió levemente y se aclaró la voz para poder hablar.

— Eso... fue un error, Dean. Un lapsus en el camino que pronto quedará olvidado.

A Dean le tocó los cojones esa respuesta, por lo que no se lo pensó al ser brutalmente honesto.

— Cas, te corriste en mi boca y luego mientras me comías la polla te volviste a correr. ¿Crees que me voy a creer que vas a olvidar algo así?

El padre Novak parecía que iba a salir ardiendo de lo rojo que estaba.

— Por favor, no hablemos de eso ahora —bajó mucho la voz, como si se le costara articular palabra—. Debemos seguir con tu cuestionario.

— Este cuestionario es una mierda y ambos lo sabemos. Puedo inventármelo todo y ¿qué? ¿Vas a comprobar realmente si me gusta jugar al golf y hacer punto? Quizás esté ocultando que soy un subalterno de Lucifer y vengo a desatar el Apocalipsis de una vez por toda para acabar con los pecados de la raza humana.

Castiel parecía demasiado sereno ante semejante respuesta.

— Ambos sabemos que no —volvió a centrar la vista en la hoja—. ¿Qué crees que podrías aportar a la vida de Sam y Jessica una vez que estén casados?

Dean decidió tranquilizarse.

— Si sigo por aquí, hacerles de niñera, eso seguro.

— ¿No tienes pensado quedarte mucho tiempo?

¿Esa pregunta venía en el cuestionario? No obstante Dean la respondió.

— No. Me quedaré hasta después de la boda. Sam y Jess se van a ir de luna de miel una semana y yo me quedaré en su casa cuidando al perro. Cuando regresen me iré.

— ¿A dónde?

— No lo sé —lo miró fijamente mientras se encogía de hombros—. Nunca he estado en el Gran Cañón. Me han dicho que hay un hotel justo al lado y que tiene unas vistas fantásticas. Quizás me quede ahí unos días y luego... —hizo una pausa porque no sabía qué pasaría luego—. Luego ya veré.

Castiel volvió a centrar la vista en la hoja que tenía delante intentando centrarse. Le hizo varias preguntas más, apuntando lo que respondía, hablándole de lo que se esperaba de él como padrino, hasta que llegó a un punto en el que Dean se lo quedó mirando sin decir nada.

— Dean. ¿Ocurre algo?

— ¿Cuándo vas a decirme qué te pasó el otro día?

Castiel dejó los papeles sobre la mesa y desvió la mirada.

— Nada —respondió—. Tuve un mal día.

— Ya, claro —sonrió con sarcasmo—. Lo que sea que te haya pasado tiene que haber sido algo más que un mal día, porque que yo sepa, los curas no van por ahí buscando amor de callejón en callejón —sus palabras eran duras, pero podía haber sido mucho peor.

— Dean, déjalo. Ya está olvidado.

Dean se levantó furioso de la silla y lo enfrentó.

— Estoy aquí sentando, tragándome este cuestionario de mierda que no sirve para nada, donde me estás hablando de la mentira y de hacer las cosas bien, mientras tú me estás mintiendo descaradamente.

— Dean, por favor.

De pronto Dean fue consciente de que le estaba pidiendo explicaciones a un cura por habérsela chupado. ¿Se podía caer más bajo? ¡Qué más daba lo que fuera Castiel! Era algo que había pasado en ese momento, punto final. ¿Por qué ahora tenía que ponerse a indagar en su vida? Caminó furioso hacia la puerta y agarró el pomo con fuerza. Antes de irse se dio la vuelta para mirarle.

— Termina tú de rellenar las preguntas que faltan. Seguro que lo harás muy bien —y cerró tras él dando un portazo.

Castiel se quedó con las preguntas en la mano sin saber qué hacer. ¿Qué se suponía que iba a pasar ahora?

 


	2. Chapter 2

La boda entre Dalton y Stephanie fue preciosa. Castiel dio una charla maravillosa, donde hablaba del amor, de la lealtad y el compromiso eterno entre dos personas. Pero a pesar del discurso tan elocuente y bonito por el que incluso lo felicitaron al acabar la ceremonia, él mismo, conforme iba recordando sus propias palabras, se iba dando más asco a sí mismo. ¿Cómo iba a hablar de compromiso eterno si él mismo había roto su voto más sagrado? ¿Cómo tenía valor de mirarle a la cara a todos sus fieles si él ya no sentía como antes, si ya no se sentía parte de nada? Un fuerte dolor en el pecho le obligó a sentarse en una de las sillas de la sacristía. Le costaba respirar y estaba cada vez más nervioso. Abrió el expediente que tenía sobre la mesa y cogió el teléfono que estaba al lado.

Dean estaba recogiendo las copas que habían dejado sobre una de las mesas cuando comenzó a vibrarle el teléfono en el bolsillo trasero del pantalón. Caminó hacia la barra, dejó los vasos sobre ella y miró la pantalla. No reconocía el teléfono, pero de todas formas respondió.

— ¿Sí?

— Dean —se oyó un susurro al otro lado de la línea—. Soy el padre Novak. No me encuentro bien. ¿Podrías venir a buscarme a la sacristía, por favor?

— En cinco minutos estoy ahí —Dean no necesitaba oír nada más. Se quitó el delantal y dio la vuelta a la barra para coger la cartera y la llave del coche que guardaba en un cajón bajo la caja registradora—. ¡Jo, tengo una urgencia! Vuelvo en cuanto pueda.

Jo, que estaba al fondo atendiendo una mesa, asintió sin dejar de apuntar en su comanda. Los fines de semana era cuando más jaleo tenían pero aún así podía ocuparse de todo.

 

Dean condujo todo lo rápido que pudo. Era una putada dejar sola a Jo durante la sobremesa del sábado porque había algo de jaleo, pero no podía ignorar la llamada de Castiel. Si lo había llamado era porque realmente lo necesitaba.

Aparcó en la misma puerta de la iglesia, ignorando claramente la señal de “prohibido estacionar” que había en todo el frontal de la fachada. Sobre el suelo había rastros de arroz y pétalos de flores. Eso indicaba que se había celebrado una boda no hacía mucho.

Subió los escalones de dos en dos y tiró de la enorme puerta de madera. Dentro, la iglesia estaba en silencio, completamente vacía, con restos en los laterales de los bancos de flores blancas y lazos del mismo color. Él lo ignoró todo y siguió hasta el fondo. Una vez delante de la puerta de la sacristía, giró el pomo y entró sin llamar. Castiel estaba sentado en una silla, mortalmente blanco mirando el suelo.

— Cas —corrió hacia él. Le tocó la frente y estaba algo más frío de lo normal. Dean se quitó su chaqueta y se la puso sobre los hombros para que entrara en calor—. ¿Qué ha pasado? —le preguntó con suavidad, intentando no levantar el tono para no empeorar su estado.

— Creo que he tenido una crisis de ansiedad —se lamió los labios para refrescarlos. Llevaba un rato respirando por la boca que se le había secado hasta sentir la lengua pastosa y pesada—. ¿Podrías acercarme un vaso de agua, por favor?

Dean asintió. Le llenó un vaso con agua y se sentó en una silla a su lado, esperando a que le explicara por qué se había puesto así.

— Antes de comer he tenido una boda. No es nada nuevo. Llevo casando parejas desde hace muchos años —comenzó—. Pero hoy... hoy me di cuenta de que hablaba como un robot, porque todo eso que decía, realmente no lo sentía —levantó la mirada para perderse en los ojos verdes de Dean—. Me sentí un hipócrita por pretender que todos los reunidos hoy a tan importante evento creyeran lo que yo les estaba diciendo y ni siquiera yo creo ya en mí mismo.

— ¿Sobre qué estabas hablando?

— Lo habitual que se suele decir en las bodas —intentó hacer memoria—. El compromiso, la lealtad, Dios, amarse, ser fiel a uno mismo, a sus creencias, al poder de Dios...

— Y tú ya no crees en nada de eso —sonó a afirmación pero era una pregunta, porque no sabía realmente qué le pasaba. Empezaba a sospechar que Cas tenía una crisis de fe.

— Ya no creo en nada, Dean. Veo el telediario... todos esos niños sufriendo en todas partes del mundo, tantas catástrofes, tanta maldad, asesinos sueltos, gente buena siendo desgraciada... ¿dónde está Dios, Dean? ¿Dónde?

Dean esbozó una sonrisa antes de responder.

— Creo que yo no soy el más indicado para responder a eso, Cas, porque es lo que me he preguntado yo toda la vida. ¿Por qué Dios permite todo esto? —hizo una pausa observándole detenidamente—. Si Sam estuviera aquí nos diría eso de un plan divino, de tener fe, de aprender lecciones y bla bla bla. Todo eso que seguramente cuentas tú en tus monólogos.

Castiel esbozó una sonrisa.

—Se dice sermón, Dean, no monólogo. No soy un cómico del Club de la comedia —que hiciera una broma era muy buena señal, aunque aún no las tenía todas consigo—. Me siento mal por intentar hacer creer en algo que ni yo mismo creo ya.

— La gente no quiere oír la verdad, ni siquiera quiere saber si tú eres feliz o si predicas con lo que dices... la gente quiere escuchar algo que les haga felices. Estoy seguro de que tus sermones tranquilizan y esperanzan a muchos fieles, Cas. Tú no tienes por qué necesitar lo mismo que ellos.

El padre Novak respondió con un suspiro. Se sentía algo más calmado, sí, pero aún sentía esa presión en medio del pecho. Se puso en pie y miró a Dean.

— Por favor, Dean, llévame lejos de aquí.

Dean se levantó y lo miró.

— ¿Dónde quieres ir?

— Me da igual, donde sea. Necesito estar lejos ahora mismo de todo esto.

— Está bien —Dean lo miró frunciendo el ceño porque iba entero vestido con una túnica blanca que le llegaba hasta los pies—. Bonito traje.

Castiel, que ya se estaba desprendiendo de los ropajes, se dio la vuelta y le sonrió.

— Son ornamentos sagrados, Dean, no trajes. Y voy de blanco porque así se va en las ceremonias de este tipo.

A Dean todo eso le daba igual, por él como si iba vestido de Batman. Optó por no decirle la clase de pensamientos impuros que habían cruzado su mente sin proponérselo realmente.

En un segundo Castiel estuvo listo, vestido con unos vaqueros y una sudadera que le quedaba algo grande.

— Vamos —Dean caminó rápido atravesando la iglesia casi corriendo. Cuando llegó al coche, miró a Castiel que se había sentado en el asiento del copiloto—. ¿A qué hora tienes que estar de vuelta para cerrar la iglesia?

— Voy a mandarle un mensaje al padre Uriel para que se ocupe él.

Dean no preguntó nada más. Arrancó el coche y condujo hasta dejar la ciudad atrás. Iban en silencio porque no hacía falta decir nada. La tarde estaba soleada sin llegar a hacer demasiado calor. Apenas había tráfico en esa carretera secundaria y se colaba una ligera brisa floral por las ventanas abiertas del impala.

Un par de kilómetros más adelante, Dean paró en un autoservicio para repostar y comprar algo para comer. Luego condujo un poco más, hasta que encontró un desvío apartado. Aparcó el coche a un lado y se apoyó en una de las vallas que bordeaban un terreno enorme lleno de girasoles.

— ¿Te sientes mejor?

Castiel se había apoyado a su lado, mirando los girasoles más cercanos.

— Sí, gracias. El aire fresco me ha sentado bien —respiró hondo apreciando el agradable aroma del campo—. Tengo que tomar una decisión en mi vida o me volveré loco.

Dean entrecerró los ojos mirándole.

— ¿Qué tipo de decisión?

— Si debo seguir con mis fieles en la parroquia ayudándoles en todo lo posible, o recluirme en un monasterio para un retiro espiritual. Eso puede que me ayude a aclarar las ideas.

Dean dejó de mirarle y fijó los ojos al frente, al horizonte. No quería que Castiel se fuera de su lado. Quizás se estuviera volviendo loco, pero lo necesitaba en su vida, aunque aún no sabía representando qué papel concretamente.

— No seas tan severo contigo mismo y date un respiro —respondió ahora de nuevo con la mirada fija en él—. Todo el mundo tiene baches en su vida tarde o temprano. Ve despacio.

La mirada que le regaló el padre Novak era de total agradecimiento y orgullo.

— Tus palabras son muy sabias, Dean. Gracias —se inclinó hacia delante para besarle. Tenía planeado darle un beso en la mejilla. Eso estaba permitido, ¿no? Era algo casto y formal, pero cuando estuvo a mitad de camino, algo cambió en él y fue directo a sus labios.

Dean lo recibió abriéndolos, apresándole la lengua y bebiendo de él hasta que se fundieron siendo uno solo. Fue un beso corto pero intenso, donde ambos quedaron con la respiración entrecortada.

— En teoría no tendría que haberte besado —Castiel volvió a su sitio pero sin alejarse demasiado de su cuerpo. El calor de Dean le reconfortaba.

— Supongo que me toca decir que yo tampoco tendría que haberte besado ni haberte dado pie a que me besaras, pero no me arrepiento —sonrió—. Me gusta besarte.

— Y a mí me gusta que me beses, pero no está bien.

Violar no estaba bien, robar a un anciano tampoco estaba bien, sin embargo la gente lo hacía. Un simple beso salido del alma no iba a meterlo en la misma categoría que esas dos cosas porque una expresión de amor jamás podría ser un delito. Nunca.

— ¿Me dejas que te abrace? Pareces tener frío.

Castiel asintió. Dean se colocó tras él y lo lo envolvió entre sus brazos. Castiel había apoyado la espalda sobre su pecho y se había apoyado sobre él.

No dijeron nada ninguno de los dos, tampoco hizo falta. El silencio entre ambos estaba lleno de palabras, de gestos, de señales que no necesitaban ser dichas. Cuando comenzó a oscurecer, Dean condujo de nuevo hacia la ciudad, dejó a Castiel frente a la iglesia y volvió a su puesto de trabajo. A ver qué se inventaba para que Jo no le cantara las cuarenta al llegar.

 

 

 

Dean estuvo más de una semana sin verle y durante ese tiempo se había dado cuenta que había comenzado a sentir algo más por Castiel, algo que le daba miedo admitir pero tampoco podía negarlo, algo que era más fuerte que él mismo y que, inevitablemente, había tomado posesión de su cuerpo y de su mente. Tampoco había hecho falta que fuera a la reunión que tuvieron Sam y Jess porque su trabajo ya estaba hecho, al menos eso le había dicho su hermano cuando le entregó un libro que parecía ser lo más aburrido del mundo, hablando de las obligaciones de los padrinos en la boda y durante toda la vida de los recién casados. Sam le comentó que había tenido suerte porque la mayoría de los padrinos recibían esas clases, y él sólo iba a tener que leerse un libro. Él no lo veía así. Castiel lo había hecho a propósito, apartándole de un manotazo de su vida. Le sentó tan mal ese gesto, que esa misma tarde se personó en la iglesia. Cuando entró, un grupo de feligresas guardaban cola para confesión. Dean se puso tras la última y esperó paciente. No tardaron demasiado para su sorpresa. Cuando fue su turno, se puso de rodillas sobre el reclinatorio y miró a través de la pequeña celosía que lo separaba del confesionario. No se veía nada. Dentro estaba todo completamente oscuro. Entonces se quedó callado porque jamás se había confesado. No sabía qué tenía que decir, así que optó por guardar silencio.

— No temas por tus pecados —la voz de Castiel, seria pero amigable, llegó desde la oscuridad del confesionario—. Dios es misericordioso y te perdonará por tus faltas. Adelante. Te escucho.

Había llegado su momento.

— Me he enamorado de alguien que no debo, padre —hizo una pausa. Escuchó un ligero suspiro que le confirmó que Castiel le había reconocido la voz—. No lo he hecho a propósito pero ahora no puedo negar lo que siento. Sé que no está bien, que él ni querrá ni podrá corresponderme, pero no puedo luchar contra lo que siento porque, sin quererlo, se ha convertido en la razón por la que me levanto por las mañanas —hizo una pausa intentando apartar las lágrimas que amenazaban con inundarle los ojos—. Se ha convertido en mi razón de ser. Quiero protegerle, hacerle feliz, cumplir todos su sueños, amarle y quererle... —no pudo evitar que se le quebrara la voz—. Pero sé que jamás seré correspondido, que jamás podré hacerle feliz, que jamás podré competir con su vocación, con su vida en general.

Hubo un silencio. Era el turno de Castiel para hablar, pero no sabía qué decir. ¿Qué se le respondía a alguien que acababa de ofrecerte tu corazón en una bandeja de plata, prometiéndote que te va a amar y cuidar para siempre pero que tú no puedes corresponderle de la misma manera?

— Dean —tuvo que carraspear para aclararse la garganta—. Tienes que seguir con tu vida, ya veras como pronto encontraras algo que te llene, alguien por el que luchar cada mañana. Ten fe.

— ¿Y tú? ¿Serás feliz?

— En Dios confío y nada temeré. Ahora ve en paz.

— ¿No me vas a mandar ninguna penitencia?

— ¿Crees que la mereces?

Dean no lo dudó.

— No. No es pecado amar.

Castiel lo cortó.

— El pecado está en quién amas.

— Todos merecemos ser amados, padre, de una manera u otra. Si quiere llamar pecado a los sueños que tengo, donde me lo imagino desnudo, haciéndole el amor toda la noche, su cuerpo sudado pegado al mío, los dos rozándonos, jadeando, siendo nosotros sin ataduras ni nada que nos cohiba. Siendo libres —un silencio sepulcral los envolvió—. Entonces sí, padre, mándeme penitencia, pero ni me arrepiento ni me arrepentiré nunca.

— Entonces nos lo hemos dicho todo, Dean —la voz de Castiel era más profunda de lo normal—. Creo que será conveniente que, a partir de ahora, te confieses con el padre Uriel.

— No será necesario, padre Novak —se levantó y se quedó mirando la celosía que lo separaba de él—. Sea feliz, por favor —y sin decir nada más, se marchó de la iglesia.

Castiel escuchó la suela de sus zapatos alejarse cada vez más hasta desaparecer fuera de la iglesia. Él se quedó allí un rato, en silencio, aceptando y asimilando todo lo que Dean le había dicho. Lo amaba, quería estar en su vida, protegerle de todo lo que le hiciera daño, quería hacerle feliz. Cerró los ojos y varias lágrimas rodaron por sus mejillas. Un dolor parecido al de la vez anterior comenzó a tomar posesión de su pecho. ¿Quién iría ahora a su rescate? ¿Había hecho lo correcto? Él también amaba a Dean, como nunca jamás había amado a nada ni a nadie, pero no podía dejarse llevar por esos sentimientos. Él había entregado su vida a Dios y todo eso que estaba sintiendo y que había hecho era un pecado, lo sabía, pero... ¿cómo se luchaba contra su propio corazón?

Sin saberlo, se pasó toda la noche sentado dentro del confesionario llorando.

 

 

 

Dean veía la lluvia caer por la enorme cristalera del bar. Acababa de oscurecer y él estaba detrás de la barra sacándole brillo a los vasos y las copas. No tenía por qué hacerlo porque estaban limpios, pero no tenía otra cosa que hacer. La noche estaba muy tranquila y sólo había una parejita al fondo del local, sentados en un sofá de la esquina. Ya los había mirado de reojo un par de veces. Eran dos chicos jóvenes, uno con el pelo corto y algo revuelto, y el otro bastante alto, muy delgado y con una melena descontrolada y algo rizada. Cuando se quitaron las chaquetas, las camisetas de mangas cortas que llevaban debajo dejaron ver los tatuajes que tenían en los brazos. Seguro que todos y cada uno de ellos contaban una historia digna de ser escuchada.

Apartó la mirada cuando los chicos comenzaron a besarse, aunque no pudo evitar mirarles de vez en cuando. No le avergonzaba admitir que sentía cierta envidia sana. Quería ser él el que se encontrara sentado en esa esquina, con Castiel a su lado devorándole los labios, metiéndole mano, y rozándose con él hasta volverle loco.

Volvió a centrarse en lo que estaba haciendo. Pensar en el padre Novak no había sido buena idea. Había comenzado la semana bastante bien, ocupado con todo lo que Jessica le había ordenado preparar. La boda sería ese sábado por la tarde y eso lo mantuvo ocupado la mayor parte del tiempo. Hasta ahora. Ese miércoles por la noche estaba siendo más aburrido de lo que en verdad ya era y su cabeza le había jugado una mala pasada recordándole. Sabía que el tiempo lo curaría, que tarde o temprano pasaría la página del libro, pero mientras tanto era un dolor que tenía en medio del pecho y que no podía evitar que doliera.

 

Castiel tenía la puerta de la iglesia abierta. Se había acercado para cerrarla, pero al oír llover, no había podido evitar abrirla y mirar cómo la lluvia rebotaba en lo escalones que conducían a la casa de Dios. Sólo había pasado una semana desde que Dean estuvo allí confesándose. A veces le parecía que habían pasado mil años, otras que había sido ayer.

Habían sido los días más raros de toda su vida porque sabía que lo suyo con Dean no podía ser. Había comenzado y acabado, y ahora le tocaba seguir con su vida, pero es que él ya no tenía fe en esa vida que había llevado hasta ahora, ya no veía el mundo igual.

Esa misma tarde había celebrado una misa de difuntos. Un hombre joven, recién casado, con un bebé pequeño. Se acostó un par de noches atrás para dormir y ya no despertó jamás. Estaba sano, hacía deporte, no fumaba y llevaba una vida ejemplar. ¿Por qué entonces le había pasado algo así? Comenzaba a sospechar que Dios disfrutaba de cosas como esas, que tenía un macabro sentido del humor y, en alguna parte del cielo, estaba sentado en su trono frotándose las manos esperando su próxima víctima. No obstante consoló a la viuda y al resto de los familiares y amigos, haciéndoles creer que estaba en un sitio mejor, que el padre lo había llamado antes de tiempo porque su trabajo en la tierra ya estaba hecho, porque tenía una misión muy importante para él a su lado. Quizás ya no estuviera en cuerpo, pero siempre lo estaría en el alma y en el corazón de todos cuantos le conocieron.

Cuando terminó la ceremonia se quitó la túnica negra que solía llevar en circunstancias como esas y se quedó en la sacristía un buen rato, pensando en lo hipócrita que era, haciendo creer a los demás algo que él ya no creía. Si hubiera podido, se habría fustigado a sí mismo. ¿Por qué tenía que ser la vida así? Su mente había cambiado, su corazón también, entonces... ¿por qué no se dejaba llevar por esos cambios?

Salió a la puerta de la iglesia para cerrarla y vio la lluvia. Se preguntó qué estaría haciendo Dean en esos momentos y si estaría ya con alguien. Ese hombre le había declarado su amor incondicional, y él... él había optado seguir con la vida que conocía a pesar de que ya no creía en ella. Ni siquiera creía ya en sí mismo.

Agobiado de pensar y no llegar nada en claro, salió a la calle, cerró las puertas de la iglesia tras él con llave y bajó los escalones. En apenas unos segundos se puso chorreando de la cabeza a los pies, pero parecía no darse cuenta. Como un zombi comenzó a andar sin un rumbo fijo.

 

 

 

Dean no hacía más que mirar el reloj, deseando que esa hora que quedaba para cerrar pasase lo antes posible. Si no fuera por los dos chavales del fondo, ya habría estado en su casa desde hacía un buen rato, pero no quería ir allí y cortarles el punto. Al menos le consolaba que había gente que se quería y que podía demostrarse su amor sin problemas.

Dio la vuelta al otro lado de la barra y se puso a hacer caja. Al menos así adelantaba algo del trabajo para cuando cerrase. Entonces la puerta se abrió apareciendo Castiel tras ella. Venía chorreando, con todo el pelo pegado a la frente y la ropa calada sobre el cuerpo.

— Dean... —susurró mirándole.

Dean no necesitó nada más para dar la vuelta a la barra y correr hacia él para abrazarle. Lo estrechó en su pecho sin importarle que estuviera chorreando de la cabeza a los pies.

— Me sentía tan perdido —la voz del padre Novak apenas era un susurro—. Y tan solo.

— Shhhhh, ya estás aquí —lo estrechó más entre sus brazos.

Estuvieron así unos minutos, hasta que Dean se separó y lo miró.

— Creo que tengo algo de ropa en mi taquilla. Estará algo arrugada, pero al menos estará seca. Voy a por ella.

Castiel asintió. Se echó el pelo hacia atrás y se lo escurrió para que le cayera el agua sobrante por la espalda. Se percató de los dos muchachos al fondo, que no habían dejado de besarse en ningún momento y que parecían estar ajenos al mundo. Dean llegó en ese momento con unos vaqueros y una camiseta.

— Quítate los zapatos. Voy a ponerlos cerca de la calefacción junto con la ropa para ver si se secan un poco antes de que nos vayamos.

— ¿Quieres que me quite la ropa aquí? —miró al fondo donde estaban los dos chavales a su bola.

— Esos llevan así toda la tarde. Posiblemente te vistas de indio de los Village People y ni se den cuenta, pero si tanta vergüenza te da, puedes ir al almacén.

Castiel negó con la cabeza. Había comenzado a temblar de frío y la piel la tenía ya amoratada. De un movimiento rápido se deshizo de toda su ropa y se puso la que Dean le había traído. En apenas un par de segundos llevaba un par de prendas que olían a él. No pudo evitar sentirse en la gloria.

— Toma un whisky para que entres en calor —le puso un vaso delante para que se lo tomara. Había dado la vuelta a la barra a colocar la ropa para que se secara y acercarle la bebida.

Castiel se sentó en un taburete y agarró el vaso, pero no bebió. No podía apartar la mirada de los chicos del fondo. Los besos eran demasiado profundos y carnales como para que se considerara un simple morreo. La mano del chico de rizos había desaparecido dentro del pantalón de su acompañante. Era obvio lo que le estaba haciendo por el movimiento del brazo. Dean se sentó a su lado con otro whisky en la mano.

— No sabía que te iba el voyeurismo —le dio un trago a su vaso—. Te va más la marcha que a mí.

Castiel se sonrojó, pero no apartó la mirada de ellos.

— Nunca había visto algo así.

Dean levantó una ceja.

— Supongo que siendo cura te habrás perdido muchas cosas interesantes —quería preguntarle qué hacía allí si ya le había dejado claro cuál sería su futuro, pero quería darle más tiempo.

— Sí, pero he vivido otras que me han ayudado a crecer como persona.

— A mí el porno me ayuda a crecer como persona —le guiñó un ojo—, y como hombre. En más de un aspecto, tú ya me entiendes.

Castiel sonrió por la broma y siguió mirando a los chavales. El joven que recibía las caricias había comenzado a mover las caderas, hasta que todo su cuerpo terminó de contraerse relajándose al final. Luego se escucharon las risas de ambos. Dean cogió la botella de whisky y sirvió otra ronda.

— Por la parejita del fondo —levantó el vaso esperando a Cas—, porque me dan una envidia que me muero, pero me alegro por ellos.

— Por ellos —Castiel chocó su vaso y se bebió el chupito de golpe. Luego dejó el vaso sobre la barra y lo miró—. Dean... sé que pedirte esto no es justo porque soy consciente de lo que sientes, pero no quiero que esto sea o todo o nada —lo miró esperando una respuesta franca por su parte—. ¿Podemos ser amigos?

Dean asintió. Lo que le pedía no era descabellado. No sabía si se le daría bien, pero podía intentarlo.

— Sí. Creo que podré hacerlo.

La cara de Castiel brilló de felicidad. Le gustaba Dean, disfrutaba al estar a su lado y no quería perderlo sólo porque no podía corresponder sus sentimientos.

Guardaron silencio cuando vieron a la parejita del fondo acercarse hacia ellos. Dean fue detrás de la barra para cobrarle las copas que se habían tomado.

— A la última ronda invita la casa —les informó Dean mientras le devolvía el cambio del billete que le había dado.

— Gracias —la voz ronca del chico sonaba demasiado cantarina, como si fuera extranjero. Le dejó una suculenta propina sobre la barra y le guiñó un ojo antes de irse cogido de la mano de su acompañante.

Dean se quedó mirando el billete antes de cogerlo.

— Joder, con propinas como esta pueden venir a montárselo en el almacén si quieren. Yo les doy la llave.

Castiel sonrió, pero no dijo nada. Lo observaba terminar de hacer la caja y dejarlo todo recogido para el día siguiente.

— ¿Estás nervioso por la boda?

— Nah —Dean negó con la cabeza mientras apagaba todas las luces, dejando sólo las de emergencia. Cogió una bolsa y metió la ropa de Castiel que no se había terminado de secar del todo—. Me emocionaré, eso seguro, pero no estoy nervioso. ¿Y tú?

— He oficiado miles de bodas —Castiel se levantó del taburete y lo siguió hacia la puerta. Menos mal que ya había dejado de llover—. Te devolveré tu ropa en cuanto la lave.

— No corre prisa, no te preocupes —lo tranquilizó—. Vamos en mi coche, te acerco. No quiero que te pongas de nuevo chorreando, te resfríes y Sam y Jess me maten si tienen que aplazar la boda por eso.

Castiel no podía negarse, así que se sentó a su lado y lo miró. Observó el coche y asintió dando el visto bueno al gusto de Dean. Ya había estado ahí la vez anterior cuando le dio el ataque de ansiedad y Dean lo llevó a las afueras de la ciudad, pero había estado demasiado ocupado tranquilizándose como para detenerse en nada más.

— ¿Te gusta?

— Sí.

— Era de mi padre.

Castiel lo miró a los ojos con una expresión melancólica en la mirada.

— Estoy seguro de que estaría muy orgulloso de ti.

Dean no sabía qué responderle. Lo echaba de menos. Su padre había sido su referente a seguir y aún hoy en día muchos años más tarde, le costaba hablar de eso, así que cambió de tema lo más rápidamente posible que pudo.

— Y dime —arrancó el motor poniendo rumbo hacia la iglesia—. ¿Cuántas de esas parejas que casas acaban separándose?

— Eso ya no es asunto mío, Dean —se rió—. Pero más de las que te imaginas.

Dean lo miró aprovechando que se habían parado en un semáforo en rojo.

— Con razón has perdido la fe.

Castiel no supo qué responderle. Nunca lo había pensado de ese modo. Ahora ya tenía otra cosa para añadir a su lista de dudas universales porque, una vez que se acababa el amor... ¿a dónde iba?

 

 

 

Fue una boda preciosa. Jessica estaba maravillosa, con un vestido sencillo y elegante. Sam estaba muy emocionado. Ambos formaban una hermosa pareja. Sólo habían invitado a los familiares y amigos más íntimos y todo fue perfecto. Castiel fue encantador en todo momento, interactuando con los novios y los invitados de la ceremonia, haciendo de ese momento algo único, sencillo y bonito.

El convite se celebraba en uno de los hoteles de la ciudad. La comida era buena, la música en directo también, y tenía un hermoso jardín que desembocaba en un río.

Normalmente los curas no solían asistir al convite a no ser que los invitaran personalmente, como fue en ese caso. Sam y Jessica le habían dejado claro que contaban con él y querían verle allí. Dean por su parte también le dijo que, o lo veía en el convite, o iría a la iglesia y lo traería a rastras por los pelos. Castiel se rió por sus palabras, sabiendo de sobra que era mentira, pero por si acaso no quiso tentar a la suerte y se presentó en el convite. Lo hizo vestido con sus ropas formarles, el pantalón negro y la camisa de mismo color más el alzacuellos blanco. No le parecía apropiado vestirse de gala, además que no tenía ningún traje para ocasiones así. En seguida se sintió arropado por los familiares y amigos de Sam y Jessica y pudo disfrutar de la tarde.

No podía dejar de mirar a Dean. Estaba charlando al fondo de la sala con un hombre mayor con barba. Mantenían una conversación muy animaba. Se le veía tan relajado y tan feliz. Ojalá él pudiera formar parte de todo eso, de su vida, de su familia. Durante unos segundos se imaginó cómo sería convivir al lado de Dean Winchester, y lo que vio le gustó demasiado.

— Hey —Dean se había acercado a él por detrás pillándole desprevenido—. Esos pantalones negros te quedan muy ajustados y muy bien.

— Dean —le advirtió.

— ¿Qué? —se hizo el loco—. Yo elogio a mis amigos cuando los veo bien vestidos —se defendió.

— Ah, bueno, en ese caso debo decir que hoy estás especialmente atractivo.

— Hmmmm, ¿en serio? —Dean se acercó un poco más a él y bajó el tono—. ¿Y qué es lo que más te gusta de mí? ¿Mi culito? ¿Mi fuerte espalda? ¿Mi sonrisa embriagadora?

Castiel quiso decirle que sí a todo, pero se contuvo.

— Tus ojos —respondió sin más—. Hoy brillan con más fuerza que otras veces.

Dean se arrimó demasiado para susurrarle al oído antes de marcharse.

— Brillan porque estás a mi lado —y caminó rumbo al jardín.

Castiel lo vio irse. Tenía dos opciones; o quedarse y preguntarse si eso era verdad, o ir con él y averiguar si tenía razón. Optó por lo segundo. Disimuladamente abandonó la sala y fue tras él. No tuvo que caminar mucho para alcanzarle.

 

Dean se giró porque escuchó la hierba crujir tras él. Al verle, aminoró el ritmo y lo esperó.

— ¿Vienes a dar una vuelta conmigo? Me han dicho que las vistas desde el fondo del jardín son muy bonitas.

— Lo son —el padre Novak comenzó a caminar a su lado—. He asistido a alguna que otra boda aquí y he podido apreciar los atardeceres. Son maravillosos.

Cuando llegaron, ambos se quedaron mirando cómo se ocultaba el sol lentamente por el horizonte, dejando un halo anaranjado y rosado tras él. Dean volvió la cabeza para mirarle.

— Supongo que este tipo de cosas son las que te devuelven la fe en que tiene que existir un ser superior que haya creado tanta maravilla.

Castiel lo miró algo asombrado, con una ligera sonrisa en los labios porque no se esperaba esas palabras de él.

— Esas palabras viniendo de un ateo podrían ponerte en un serio peligro —se burló.

— No soy ateo realmente. Creo que hay algo ahí, llámalo como quieras llamarlo, sólo que nos ignoramos mutuamente. Es un acuerdo que tenemos.

— Ya veo —la sonrisa del padre Novak fue amplia, mostrando su perfecta dentadura—. Antes sí me servían estas cosas. Ahora... ahora lo malo supera lo bueno. Sé que no debería de ser así, pero no puedo evitarlo.

Dean le comprendía. Él había tocado fondo muchas veces y sabía cuál era esa sensación. También sabía que por mucho que te intentaran ayudar, sólo tú, con tiempo y comprendiendo la situación, podías superar ese bache en el camino.

— Ahora que somos amigos podemos hablar de cualquier cosa y sin necesitar un confesionario.

Castiel se rió, luego lo miró y le dijo lo primero que se le vino a la mente sin pararse a pensar en realidad en lo que estaba haciendo.

— Hoy estás más guapo que de costumbre. Pensé que era imposible, pero aquí estás.

Dean se rió sin poder ocultar el sonrojo de sus mejillas.

— ¿Pueden los amigos decirse piropos y cosas de esas?

— Bueno, tú lo has hecho antes con mi pantalón.

— Cierto —se acercó a él hasta casi rozarle la nariz—. ¿Y podemos besarnos? Porque me consta que hay amigos que lo hacen —sin esperar respuesta, acercó los labios y lo beso suavemente. Fue casto y delicado, alejándose apenas unos segundos más tarde.

— Dean —el padre Novak abrió los ojos que inevitablemente había cerrado.

— Ya, lo sé, lo sé, no lo volveré a...

Dean no pudo terminar la frase porque Castiel se le echó encima, besándole con ansia, separándole los labios y colándose en su boca para capturarle la lengua y jugar con ella. Fue un beso rápido, sucio y muy caliente. Cuando terminaron, ambos se miraron, jadeando con el corazón en un puño.

— Tengo que irme —Castiel se dio la vuelta para irse pero Dean lo detuvo.

— ¡Espera! —lo agarró de la muñeca para retenerle—. Vente conmigo. Voy a estar solo toda esta semana en casa de Sam cuidado de su perro. Incluso me he pedido los días libres en el trabajo. Ven conmigo, Cas. Seremos dos amigos viendo la tele y desconectando de todo.

— Dean, no puedo ir a casa de tu hermano. No sería...

— Pues vamos a otro lado —dijo entusiasmado—. Sé de un lugar un par de pueblos antes de llegar a la ciudad, donde hay un hotel que alquila bungalós. Podemos alquilar uno durante una semana. Nadie nos molestará y nadie sabrá que estaremos allí. Cas —insistió cuando le vio negar la cabeza—. Será una forma de desconectar, de darnos unas vacaciones.

— No puedo, Dean, no insistas.

Dean asintió callándose la boca.

— Está bien. No te voy a decir nada más. Esta noche, cuando Sam y Jessica se vayan, prepararé una maleta y me iré allí unos días. Saldré a las ocho, por si cambias de idea.

Castiel lo vio volver al interior para integrarse con los invitados. Quería irse con él, nada deseaba más, pero no podía porque no se fiaba de sí mismo. Disimuladamente se fue del banquete por la puerta de atrás. No tenía humor para ponerle una sonrisa agradable a nadie.

 

 

 

Dean ayudó a Sam y a Jessica con las maletas. Se irían durante una semana a Europa, a Italia. Ambos llevaban mucho tiempo queriendo conocer todo aquello y ahora por fin iban a poder hacerlo.

Cuando se fueron, Dean miró al perro de su hermano, un golden de color canela que había adoptado de una perrera. Preparó una mochila con ropa para él y cargó en el maletero un saco de pienso y la manta del perro. Luego se subió al coche. Iban a dar las ochos y no había rastro de Castiel. Miró hacia tras y el perrete aprovechó para lamerle la nariz. Dean cerró los ojos.

— No lo vuelvas a hacer —le frotó la cabeza para tranquilizar al animal.

Cuando fueron las ocho y cuarto, Dean aceptó que Castiel no iba a aparecer. Él de todas formas había hecho la reserva. No iba a cancelarla. Le iba a sentar bien despejarse de todo. Metió la llave y arrancó el motor.


	3. Chapter 3

Cuando fueron las ocho y cuarto, Dean aceptó que Castiel no iba a aparecer. Él de todas formas había hecho la reserva. No iba a cancelarla. Le iba a sentar bien despejarse de todo. Metió la llave y arrancó el motor. Entonces la puerta del copiloto se abrió y el padre Novak se sentó a su lado.

— Siento el retraso —jadeaba. Se notaba que había venido corriendo—. No contaba con que fuera a ponerse a llover.

— Gracias por venir —lo habría abrazado y besado mil veces, pero no quería asustarle.

— Vamos a pasar unos días como un par de amigos, ¿no? Viendo partidos y bebiendo cerveza.

Dean asintió con rapidez. Si eso era lo que Cas quería, eso tendría. Por nada del mundo haría nada que pudiera ahuyentarle.

 

 

Los bungalós estaban muy bien. Eran independientes unos de otros, incluso estaban colocados a bastante distancia, por lo que los inquilinos podían gozar de un alto grado de intimidad. También tenían un jardín con una mesa enorme, sillas de madera y sitio para estacionar el coche.

Al entrar descubrieron que la cama era de matrimonio. Fueron a recepción para pedir un bungaló con dos camas, pero no tenían; de la cama de matrimonio pasaban a la de matrimonio con una supletoria, pero claro, esa era más cara. Castiel le dijo que no importaba y volvieron al bungaló.

— Dormiré en el sofá si quieres.

— No es necesario, Dean. Sé que sabrás portarte bien.

Ojalá Dean creyera tanto en sí mismo como lo hacía Cas.

 

Llevaban allí sólo un día y parecía que llevasen toda la vida. Tumbado en una hamaca en el jardín, Dean observaba cómo jugaba Cas con el perro. Se preguntaba cómo habría sido la vida de Castiel, qué le había llevado a ser religioso. Quería preguntárselo, pero no quería sacarle de esa burbuja donde estaba metido. Parecía haber desconectado de sus quebraderos de cabeza, se le veía feliz y relajado. Ojalá le dejara proporcionarle eso que estaba buscando.

El partido de esa noche estaba muy emocionante. Habían comprado patatas, cervezas, sándwiches y más cervezas. Cuando acabó, Castiel estaba visiblemente animado, hablando más de la cuenta, con un leve tono rojizo encendido en la cara. A Dean le hizo gracia porque no había bebido tanto como para acabar así, pero supuso que el pobre hombre no estaría acostumbrado a beber cervezas a diario.

Recogieron todo y se fueron a la cama, donde comentaron las mejores jugadas del partido. Luego Dean apagó la luz y le deseó buenas noches. No le tiempo de acomodarse para dormir cuando sintió la mano de Castiel sobre su espalda deslizándose hacia abajo hasta acariciarle el trasero. No fue un movimiento disimulado, ni un descuido, no; le había agarrado el trasero con toda la mano.

— Cas —se dio la vuelta intentando apartar la mano de su cuerpo—. Estás borracho.

— No lo estoy —se rió.

— Lo estás. Vas a hacer una locura y mañana cuando te levantes, lo vas a recordar y te vas a lamentar —sentenció—. Por favor, contrólate.

— Pensé que querías tener algo conmigo.

Dean suspiró.

— Claro que me gustaría tener algo contigo, pero no así —por la voz parecía que estuviera cabreado—. No quiero acostarme contigo mientras tú estés bajo los efectos del alcohol, ¿entiendes? Sería un mierda si me aprovechara de ti de esa manera.

— Comprendo —ya no había risas por ninguna parte y la voz de Castiel parecía arrepentida—. Lo siento —se dio la vuelta para darle la espalda y así se quedó hasta que se durmió.

Dean no tuvo tanta suerte y se quedó gran parte de la noche dándole vueltas a la cabeza. Le había gustado que Castiel se hubiera tomado toda esa libertad de acariciarle, de buscar su cuerpo, de desear algo con él, pero no quería que fuera de esa manera, no bajo los efectos del alcohol. Cuando quiso darse cuenta, el sol comenzó a despuntar al fondo de las colinas. Se levantó despacio para no despertarle, se dio una ducha y salió a dar una vuelta. Respirar el primer aire limpio de la mañana le vendría bien.

Castiel se removió en la cama antes de ser consciente de que estaba solo. Miró a un lado y a otro y Dean no estaba. Se levantó, fue al baño y descubrió que las paredes aún estaban húmedas. No hacía tanto que se había marchado. Se sentía terriblemente mal, pero no porque tuviera resaca, sino por haberle metido mano a Dean de esa manera. Podía haberle echado la culpa al alcohol, alegando que no sabía lo que estaba haciendo, pero no era así; las cervezas sólo habían servido para esconder el pudor que solía tener, porque su deseo hacia Dean siempre estaba ahí. Fue en ese momento en concreto cuando se dio cuenta de que lo deseaba más incluso de lo que él pensaba. Lo quería y lo necesitaba, y no le hacía falta beber nada para darse cuenta de que ese sentimiento estaba ahí. Analizando el batiburrillo de sensaciones e ideas que tenía en la cabeza, se duchó y se puso ropa limpia. Apenas había salido del baño cuando Dean entró en el salón con una bolsa en la mano.

— He ido a por café y de paso he comprado un par de trozos de manzana.

— Gracias —ahora era el momento. No quería dejar que pasar más tiempo—. Dean, ¿podemos hablar?

Dean ya había previsto que tendrían esa conversación. Asintió, dejó la bolsa sobre la mesa y caminó hasta el sofá donde se sentó a su lado.

— Soy todo oídos —parecía estar de buen humor.

— Me gustaría hablar de lo de anoche.

— De acuerdo —giró un poco el cuerpo para mirarle de frente.

— Quiero agradecerte que me detuvieras y me pararas los pies.

— No te preocupes —le quiso restar importancia—. No eres el primero que se ve irremediablemente atraído por mi trasero —le guiñó un ojo para que entendiera que estaba de broma.

— Me imagino —sonrió—, pero me gustaría decirte una cosa, Dean —hizo una pequeña pausa para escoger bien sus palabras—. Mi comportamiento de anoche en parte fue provocada por las cervezas y en parte no. Es cierto que el alcohol me hizo ser osado y romper la única regla que yo mismo había puesto, pero por otro lado, no estaba tan borracho como para no saber lo que hacía. Quería hacerlo contigo, Dean, y nada tenía que ver con el alcohol.

Dean frunció el ceño porque no le comprendía del todo. Por suerte Castiel se lo explicó mejor.

— Estos días que llevamos aquí han sido muy importantes para mí porque he sido yo mismo, he podido expresarme y hacer lo que yo quería en cada momento y anoche, mi cuerpo quería tener relaciones sexuales contigo, pero no porque estuviera borracho y no sabía lo que hacía, sino porque realmente es lo que siento.

Saberlo fue como un jarro de agua fría para Dean porque él también quería estar con él. Jamás había deseado nada con tantas ganas.

— Bueno, yo te hice una promesa y como no sabía si estabas borracho o no, actué como prometí que haría.

— Eso dice mucho de ti, Dean. Sé que jamás abusarías ni de mí ni de nadie. El caso es... —respiró profundamente antes de seguir hablando—, que quiero hacer el amor contigo.

Dean meditó sus palabras, no porque tuviera algo que pensar porque él lo deseaba desde el primer instante en que lo vio, más bien quería que estuviera completamente seguro de lo que sentía, porque no quería que se arrepintiera luego.

— ¿Estás seguro? Porque no podría perdonarme jamás si, al hacerlo contigo, luego tú tienes una crisis de fe peor que la anterior o empiezas a comerte el coco más de la cuenta y cosas de esas.

Castiel se lanzó sobre él para responderle, aprisionándole y besándole los labios hasta colarse en su boca para jugar con su lengua.

En pocos minutos estuvieron completamente desnudos sobre la cama, con Dean sobre su cuerpo, besándole por todas partes y haciéndole ver que eso no era un juego para él. Le separó las piernas y le besó los testículos, lamiéndolos primero uno y luego otro, acogiéndolos con cuidado en su boca. Luego bajó hasta su ano y comenzó a lamerlo mientras le acariciaba las nalgas clavándole la yema de los dedos.

Con la ayuda de mucha saliva comenzó a deslizar un primer dedo, observando las reacciones del cuerpo de Castiel, que se estremecía cada vez que rozaba ese sensible lugar.

Estaba sudando la gota gorda porque contenerse le estaba costando lo suyo. Se tumbó sobre su cuerpo y arrimó su erección al lubricado lugar. Sabía que estaba demasiado prieto, pero Castiel lo estaba volviendo loco, rogándole entre jadeos que entrara ya en su cuerpo y él, simplemente, no pudo negarse.

Abrirse paso entre esos apretados pliegues fue un suplicio, y tuvo que respirar profundamente para poder controlarse. Castiel le había rodeado las caderas con las piernas, apresándole y volviéndole loco. Muy lentamente fue adentrándose en él, sumergiéndose en ese estrecho canal hasta que finalmente se amoldó a él.

Castiel tenía la espalda arqueada y el cuello a su disposición, por lo que bajó la cabeza y lo besó con tanta intensidad que llegó a hacerle un chupetón cuando terminó. Comenzó a mover las caderas haciéndole gemir con cada embestida, hasta que irremediablemente se corrió sin poderlo evitar, gruñendo con cada golpe de caderas, sabiendo que Cas también se estaba corriendo a su vez manchándole al abdomen.

Se quedó sin moverse dentro de él, aplastándole con su cuerpo mientras recuperaba el aliento.

— Dios mío —jadeó sin ser consciente de la expresión.

— Deaaaan —le llamó la atención.

— Lo siento —sonrió perezoso pero sin moverse de encima—. Es la costumbre. Joder, ha sido increíble —lo miró fijamente—. Eres increíble.

Castiel se sonrojó, quería decirle lo mismo, pero ahora mismo se encontraba en ese limbo en el que no podía ni pensar ni hablar con claridad. Dean comenzó a quitarse de encima para no aplastarle pero él lo detuvo.

— Quédate sobre mí, por favor —le pidió. No daba señas de estar incómodo sino todo lo contrario.

Dean obedeció, encantando por complacerle. Se acomodó sobre su pecho y se durmió. Castiel lo notó y lo abrazó para que no perdiera el calor. Con una pierna tiró de la sábanas para arriba y lo tapó. Aún lo sentía dentro de él, no tan duro como antes, pero podía sentirle sin problemas. Eso le gustaba, y sentir su peso, sentirse limitado en movimientos también le ponía mucho. Estaba descubriendo muchas cosas de sí mismo que no conocía, y le estaba gustando. Todo gracias a Dean. Feliz por tenerle entre sus brazos, acabó rindiéndose al sueño.

 

 

 

Se despertó varias horas más tarde, cuando casi era la hora de comer. Dean estaba tumbado a su lado, completamente dormido y enrollado en la sábana. Se levantó sin hacer ruido y caminó hacia el baño. Esperó que se templara el agua y se metió, dejando caer el agua caliente sobre su cuerpo mientras se enjabonaba. Pasó la mano con el oloroso gel por la piel, acariciándose para formar un poco de espuma. Cuando llegó a su trasero, se aseó entre las nalgas y luego pasó un dedo sobre la sensible piel de su ano. Éste reaccionó apretándose. Podía dar la impresión de que no le gustaba, pero fue todo lo contrario. Envalentonado, deslizó un dedo dentro de sí mismo.

Fue una sensación un tanto extraña al principio. Estaba prieto, caliente y viscoso. Extrajo el dedo manchado por el semen de Dean. Eso le gustó; volvió a deslizar el dedo y lo adentró un poco más, haciendo reaccionar todo su cuerpo. Sin poderlo evitar gimió, sabiendo que su pene sólo había necesitado un segundo para ponerse erecto.

Terminó la ducha cuanto antes y salió para secarse, deseoso de llegar hasta Dean para que le aplacara esa enorme necesidad que había crecido dentro de él. Se envolvió con el albornoz y abrió la puerta. Justo en ese momento llegaba Dean, con los ojos aún pegados, el pelo despeinado y medio dormido.

— Buenos días —esbozó una sonrisa adentrándose en el baño.

Castiel cerró tras él y se dejó caer sobre la puerta atrayendo a Dean con él arrimándole todo lo que podía a su cuerpo. Se levantó el albornoz para rodearle con una pierna, enseñándole el estado en el que se encontraba.

— Joder, Cas —fue lo único que atinó a decir mientras Castiel le llevaba la mano a su erección, luego, aún guiado por él, hizo que le rodeara todo el cuerpo hasta su trasero.

Dean movió los dedos en esa delicada zona, comprobando lo húmedo y dilatado que estaba.

— ¿Has comenzado la fiesta sin mí? —ronroneó en su oído mientras sentía cómo crecía él también alcanzado el doble de su tamaño.

— Dean, por favor —Castiel no podía soportarlo más. Se dio la vuelta para quedar cara a la puerta. Antes de apoyarse se sacó el albornoz por la cabeza. Hubiera sido mucho más fácil abrir el nudo y desprenderse de la prenda, pero su cerebro ya no daba más de sí. Sólo tenía una cosa en mente y le costaba pensar con claridad. La prenda se le quedó atascada en los brazos, pero le dio igual; se apoyó sobre la puerta y arqueó la espalda sacando el trasero hacia fuera, arrimándolo más a Dean—. Fóllame, Dean. Ahora.

No tenía que repetírselo dos veces y Dean le agarró por las nalgas, separándoselas levemente y atinando con maestría mientras se deslizaba dentro de él de un sólo estoque.

Ambos gimieron por la sensación, cada uno sumido en su propio deleite. Castiel no podía moverse, tenía los brazos enredados en la prenda, pero no le molestó sino todo lo contrario; sentirse a merced de Dean provocó que alcanzara un nuevo grado de satisfacción. Sólo necesitó varias penetraciones profundas para correrse sobre el suelo sin necesidad de acariciarse ni nada. Dean comenzó a correrse también, descargándose en ese cálido refugio para luego sacar la erección y terminar de eyacular sobre su trasero y entre sus nalgas. Del ano de Castiel comenzó a salir parte del semen que había acumulado, más el nuevo, manchándole la entrada y resbalando sobre la piel por la cara interna del muslo. Observarle lo remató y terminó dejándose caer sobre él, aplastándole sobre la puerta definitivamente. Castiel, lejos de sentirse aprisionado, estaba más bien en la gloria.

 

 

 

— Átame a la cama.

Dean levantó la cabeza y lo miró. Era muy tarde. Se habían entretenido en el bar del hotel viendo el partido. Luego habían vuelto al bungaló, donde apenas tuvieron tiempo de quitarse la ropa para seguir comiéndose a besos.

— ¿Qué? —Dean se incorporó. Estaba echado sobre él lamiéndole un pezón cuando escuchó la petición—. ¿Quieres jugar a que te he atado, esclavizado y sometido a mi voluntad?

— Si no te gusta no pasa nada —había aprendido con Dean que lo mejor era hablar claro y directo.

— Qué va —se acercó a su cara para frotar las narices—. Me encanta la idea. No te muevas, voy por el cinturón del albornoz.

Castiel se dejó atar las muñecas a la cama mientras deseaba que Dean comenzara ya. No sabía cómo iba eso, qué se hacía, si había alguna pauta o cómo se comportaría Dean, pero era un deseo que había nacido dentro de él y quería hacerlo realidad.

Dean no le defraudó, comportándose como un amo fuerte, seguro y complaciente. Lo llevó al borde del precipicio mil veces, incluso lo dejó un rato atado solo en la cama para demostrarle que era él el que mandaba. Luego volvió y lo folló como nunca, haciéndole gritar de placer mientras se corría dentro. Ambos se entendían, no hacía falta nada más, y les gustaba hacerlo así.

 

La última noche allí fueron a cenar al restaurante. Cuando salían para volver al bungaló, una mujer se los quedó mirando descaradamente.

— ¿Padre Novak?

Castiel se quedó petrificado en el sitio, reconociendo a la mujer en el acto como una de sus feligresas.

— Lo siento, se ha confundido con otra persona —fue Dean el que respondió tirando del brazo de Castiel—. Vamos, Jimmy —dijo en voz lo suficientemente alta para que la mujer se enterase y se confirmara a sí misma de que se había equivocado.

Castiel, mortificado, caminó rápido hacia el bungaló, abrió la puerta y se tapó la cara con las manos al sentarse en el sofá.

— Me ha reconocido. Se lo va a decir al padre Uriel.

— No. Iba medio borracha y cachonda, además, ¿viste que iba cogida de la mano de ese jovencito? Una madre con su hijo no va así, y dudo mucho que sea su marido.

Castiel no respondió a lo que Dean le decía. Se había sentado en el sofá y miraba al suelo, como si allí pudiera encontrar la respuesta. Cuando pasó un rato bastante largo, levantó la cabeza y lo miró.

— Llévame a casa, Dean. Por favor.

Dean asintió. Ojalá no se hubieran encontrado a esa mujer entrometida. Todo había ido tan bien durante la semana... y ahora, que se hubiera jodido de semejante manera le hacía cabrearse mucho con la vida.

Recogieron en silencio, pagaron la estancia y pusieron rumbo a casa. Ninguno de los dos dijo nada, ni siquiera cuando Dean aparcó a un lado de la iglesia y apagó el motor. Estaba esperando que Castiel reaccionase.

— Creo que no deberíamos vernos más.

Dean apretó la mandíbula, sabiendo que Castiel llegaría a esa confusión. Quiso decirle que le dieran por culo a esa mujer que se estaba tirando a un muchachito que podía ser su propio hijo, pero no lo hizo. No quería agobiarle ni presionarle. Castiel bajó del coche, cogió sus cosas y lo miró.

— Gracias por todo, Dean. Nunca te olvidaré.

Dean se quedó sentado en el asiento del conductor, cabreado, viendo cómo Castiel desaparecía por una puerta lateral de la iglesia. Si le pusieran a esa mujer delante ahora mismo sería capaz de estrangularla con sus propias manos. Podía haber intentado hablar con Castiel, pero no quería presionarle porque sabía que no respondía bien a esas cosas, así que decidió darle tiempo. Ojalá Cas no se sintiera demasiado mortificado y recuperase su confianza en él cuanto antes.

 

 

 

No lo hizo.

Cuando pasaron dos semanas, Dean fue a buscarle. No había tenido noticias de él y eso le preocupaba mucho. Cuando llamó a la puerta de la sacristía, un hombre bastante alto, de color, se lo quedó mirando.

— ¿Puedo ayudarle?

— Busco al padre Novak —respondió algo cohibido.

— El padre Novak ya no oficia en esta iglesia. A partir de ahora me encargaré yo de todo. Soy el padre Uriel.

Dean frunció el ceño temiéndose lo peor, que esa vieja bruja lo hubiera delatado o algo.

— ¿Ha habido algún problema con el padre Novak?

— No. Él por su propia voluntad ha decidido hacer un retiro espiritual en uno de nuestros monasterios. Se fue la semana pasada.

Dean asintió incapaz de responder nada. Cuando llegó a casa se preguntó entonces qué estaba haciendo allí. Parecía que Castiel ya lo había decidido todo sin contar con él, sin tener en cuenta sus sentimientos ni todo lo que habían compartido y vivido.

 

 

 

Le costó despedirse de Sam y de Jessica. Estaba muy a gusto con ellos, incluso en esa ciudad y trabajando en el bar de Ellen, pero había llegado su momento de marcharse. La ciudad ya no tenía nada para él, así que no tenía sentido quedarse más tiempo. Durante esas dos semanas que había estado pensando y dándole tiempo a Castiel para que reaccionara, él se había hecho muchas ilusiones. Incluso había llegado a pensar en quedarse, en comprarse una casita con Cas y vivir los dos juntos para siempre. Ahora nada de eso se haría realidad.

Se despidió de ambos y puso rumbo a ninguna parte. Sólo sabía que tenía que salir de allí.

Estuvo conduciendo un día entero sin saber a donde ir, sin tener un propósito en mente. Castiel se había llevado con él sus ganas de seguir adelante, su optimismo, su paciencia para comprender el mundo. Ahora nada le apetecía, nada le hacía ilusión y su mente estaba bloqueada por esos ojos azules que recordaba demasiado bien.

Paró en un motel de carretera donde estuvo un día entero durmiendo sin parar. Cuando despertara decidiría qué hacer con su vida.

Se despertó a la mañana siguiente muy avanzado el día. Se dio una ducha, se vistió y fue a por un café. El día era cálido y algunos rayos de sol le comenzaron a hacer cosquillas en la cara. Entonces se acordó del Gran Cañón de Colorado. Siempre había querido ir pero nunca se lo había propuesto realmente. Tenía algo ahorrado y podía permitirse el lujo de hacer otro alto en el camino antes de elegir la siguiente ciudad a dedo y buscar un empleo. Se sentó tras el volante de su nena y puso rumbo a Colorado.

 

El hotel estaba muy pegado a esa enorme maravilla de la naturaleza, construido estratégicamente para que las vistas fueran impresionantes. Llegó a la recepción y esperó a que una chica jovencita lo atendiera.

— Me gustaría la suite más frontal que tuviera para ver las vistas —eso iba a ser caro, pero por un día podía permitírselo.

La chica miró en el ordenador las habitaciones que quedaban disponibles.

— Lo siento caballero, pero la suite frontal fue reservada hace un par de días. No hay orden de salida, así que no puedo decirle cuándo quedará disponible, pero puedo ofrecerle una habitación normal que está justo al lado. No es tan espaciosa y las vistas no son tan frontales, pero podrá ver el Gran Cañón casi en su totalidad.

Dean asintió maldiciendo en silencio a la persona que le había hecho cambiar de planes. Cogió la llave que la recepcionista le ofreció y puso rumbo a su habitación. No le dio tiempo de entrar cuando la puerta de al lado se abrió y una voz que conocía muy bien lo envolvió por completo.

— Dean.

Dean se quedó parado en el sitio, creyendo que se había vuelto loco. Despacio, muy lentamente, se dio la vuelta y se encontró con la mirada azul de Castiel. No dijo nada, no podía. Castiel se acercó hacia él y lo miró fijamente.

— Te estaba esperando.

Dean no entendía nada.

— Pensé que te habías ido a meditar por ahí —respondió estupefacto.

— Y lo hice. Necesitaba encontrarme a mí mismo, saber qué era lo que quería en la vida. Al segundo día lo tuve claro... eres tú, Dean, lo único que necesito para ser feliz. Durante todo este tiempo he pretendido mentirme a mí mismo diciéndome que ya se me pasará, que son dudas pasajeras y que todo volverá a su sitio, pero no es así; yo he crecido, he cambiado y jamás volveré a ser el que era por mucho que me lo proponga, por mucho que crea en Dios o por mucho que rece.

— Estás... ¿estás seguro? —Dean estaba a punto de echarse a llorar porque no podía creerse que fuera verdad.

— Sí. No tengo ningún tipo de dudas —apenas podía contener una sonrisa—. ¿Puedo abrazarte ya?

Dean no respondió y en su lugar lo abrazó él con toda la fuerza contenida. Castiel se rió y arrastró de él tirándole hacia su habitación. Al entrar, Dean se quedó parado mirando un frontal acristalado de la suite desde donde se veía el Gran Cañón. Caminó hacia el balcón y luego se volvió hacia Castiel.

— ¿Cómo sabías que estaría aquí?

— Estaba en tu ficha. Me lo contaste aquella vez en la sacristía, ¿recuerdas? Así que vine hacia aquí. Llevo esperándote unos días.

— Así que has sido tú el que me ha quitado la suite, ¿no?

Castiel se rió sin poderlo evitar. Se arrimó a él y le susurró casi al oído.

— Si consideras que me he portado mal y necesito una lección...

Dejó el resto de la frase en el aire porque no necesitaba ser dicha realmente. Dean lo agarró y lo besó con furia mientras lo llevaba a la cama. Allí le iba a demostrar quién mandaba y lo mucho que lo quería. Tenía mil cosas que decirle, pero de momento las palabras iban a esperar. Se lo iba a decir con hechos, que se le daba infinitamente mejor. Ese era el principio del resto de su vida con Castiel y no iba a desaprovechar ni un sólo segundo.

 

FIN

 


End file.
